Pretty Face Ugly Lies
by HellInBoots
Summary: It's been 15 years since anyone has heard anything from "A". Now I new "A" emerges from the shadows. SYOC STORY. OCS SLOTS OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 15 years since anyone has heard anything from "A". Now I new "A" is emerging and its up to the new liars to figure out who it is.

This is going to be a SYOC story, I'm going to have 8 main characters and the rest will be supporting characters.

Form;

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Skin tone:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Clothing style:

Personality [MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE ENTIRE STORY]

I will accept OCs from either PM or Review, but you MUST have an account.


	2. Chapter 2- Pilot

Episodes 1-Pilot

"It's been 2 months since anyone has heard anything from Maltese Va Da Kramp. The Rosewood teen went missing in July of this year and no evidence has been found on what ever happened to her."

A 16 year old girl watched that news cast sitting in a coffee shop. Her brown eyes watched carefully to everything that was going on in the screen. Her name was Nina Anne West.

"You would think they would have found something by now." Nina turned around to be greeted non other than Rowan Marie Collins. The brunette greeted the blonde with a hug.

"Yeah you would think." Nina agreed,"so are you ready for today? First day of school, exciting stuff".

"I'd rather be shot in the neck by close range." Rowan replied in an exasperated tone.

Both girls made their way to Rowan's car and drove of.

/-/

Laura Don Everret would rather have her toes in the sand on some beach in the Bahamas than have to endure high school. Now her beachy blonde, two pony tailed self was waiting awkwardly outside of the school building waiting for some of her friends to arrive. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Rowan and Nina coming walking briskly in her direction. With Alice Lynn McKinnon trailing fast behind, her dirty blonde hair dancing behind her. The group said their hellos and started to catch up with each other because they barely saw each other of the summer. When they started on their way to class a ghostly pale, black haired girl knocked into Alice throwing her off her feet. "HEY WATCH IT" Rowan growled protectively.

"I am so sorry" the girl spoke. Alice picked herself off the ground only to be greeted with the bluest eyes she has ever seen.

"No it's ok, I'm-" Nina quickly stepped in front of her.

"I'm Nina, Nina West." Alice scowled and pushed her aside.

"I'm Alice" Alice finished. The girl gave her an amused smile.

"Stevie, Stevie Conrad" Stevie stuck out her hand and Alice shuck it. "Well I have go off and brave the horrors of the corridors, I'll see you around." As soon as she walked away all the girls started chatting a mile a minute.

"Al she was totally into you" Rowan squealed. Alice frowned.

"I don't even like girls"

"Well if you are not going to pursue that tall, flannel and band merch clad, drink of water I will." Nina summed up.

/-/

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful truthfully. Rowan and Alice were walking to Rowan's car when they heard the unmistakable wail of rosewood' police cars roaring in. Both girls looked at each other and started to walk in the direction that everyone was walking in to see a nasty car wreck. A car had hit a pole. The weird think was the spray painted Red "A" on the back windshield. The scene was a pretty standard scene ambulances, cop cruisers. But something just felt out of place. Rowan looked over and saw Tom Helms sitting in the back of one of the ambulances with a wild look on his face. Then Rowan realized it was Tom's car. He seemed to be arguing with some police officer.

In about an hour Alice and Rowan decided to go home. Rowan dropped Alice off at her house and made her way to hers. She brushed past her father and slammed the door shut to her room as a clear indication, "DO NOT COME IN, RAGING TEENAGE GIRL." Rowan's phone pinged and she was shocked with the contents of the message. It was a picture of her smoking weed with some kid named Nate. Her phone pinged again and this time it was a text,

Wouldn't want Daddy to find out huh? Meet me at the park downtown at 7pm tomorrow or these will be released. Fail to do this and the wreck you saw today, well you won't be a bystander.

-A

/-/

A black glove gently caressed the photo of a smiling brunette. The scene was dark and had a blue aurora to it. When one of the hands moved Maltese Van Da Kramp was on a small metal piece on the bottom. Suddenly the hands dropped a can of red spray paint, the same color of the wreck.

So how's that for a pilot episode? I'm still accepting OCs and suggestions. I want some feedback. I will try to update twice a week.

Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead.


End file.
